


Closure

by Strangevisitor7



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/pseuds/Strangevisitor7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Natasha say to Clint that made him smile as they watch Loki being carted off to Asgard at the end of the Movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

Clint wondered if he'd ever be able to put the massive mind fuck that Loki had given him to rest. Emptying his quiver into a score of invading Chitauri had helped. He'd lost himself in the heat of battle; no ambiguity, just kill or be killed. He liked that.

In the days that followed, the adrenaline had worn off and he'd been forced to deal with his appointed SHIELD psychiatrist. The guy had babbled on about closure and dealing with his feelings. Closure to Clint would have been putting an arrow into Loki's eye, but that was no longer a possibility.

He'd tried to beg off when Tasha had insisted that he accompany everyone to Central Park to see Thor off because that meant facing Loki again. Even seeing the bastard trussed up like some Medieval BDSM submissive wasn't as satisfying as it should have been. As he stood there with the others, his hand twitched, longing for the bow which he'd been forced to leave behind. His thoughts were in turmoil and he really just wanted to just get away from here. Everyone was so happy because the Avengers had saved the world, but he was just annoyed by all the self-congratulations; especially from Stark. Deep down Clint worried the he might never be at peace as long as Loki was alive and beyond his ability to extract revenge. 

He was brought back from his dark thoughts when he sensed Tasha at his side pressing something into his hand. He glanced at the tiny data disc before sending a questioning look her way.

She leaned toward him and whispered, "Stark Tower security footage," in his ear. Clint allowed himself a small smile. Could it be that Tasha had just handed him exactly what he needed?

As soon as he could he'd retreated to his apartment. He slid the drive into his computer and opened the file. He smiled and hit replay. By the time he'd watched the Hulk pummel Loki into the concrete for the sixth time; he knew that he could get beyond all the bullshit that was plaguing him. He leaned back in his chair and hit replay again. It wasn't an arrow to the eye, but it definitely felt like closure.


End file.
